Power Puff Girls Z Vs Invader Zim
by memoryisthekey115
Summary: Zim Need's To Leave Maple Town To Get Away From Dip But Little Dose He Know He Picked The Wrong Town To Mess With
1. Chapter 1 - So, How Is New Townsvile

Power Puff Girls Z Vs Invader Zim

Chapter 1

In Zim's Base

Zim:So Dispite The Face The Horible DIB STINK MONKEY Won't Leave The Amazing ZIIIIMMMM Alone The Mission Goes Well.

Talest Red:yeah thats nice zim.

Talest Purple:well it was "nice" talking to you zim, but we have to go.

Zim:WAIT!

Talest Red:What Zim, WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Zim:I Was Wondering If You Wanted To Come By Earth And Watch Me. DISTROY THOSE PUNY EARTH LARVA!

Talest Red And Purple:no.

Then They Amedetly Cut The Tranmition

Zim:Well, That Went Well.

Zim:But, Now What, I Can't Keep The Invasion Going When That HORIBLE BIG HEADED DIB!

Mini Moose:Eep!

Zim:NO MINI MOOSE I THINK THATS ILLEGAL

Mini Moose:Eep!

Zim:MINI MOOSE, LAGUAGE!

Gir:How About You You Move To A New Place So Dib Wont Be There And He Can't Bother You

Zim And Mini Moose Looked At Gir As If He Had Just Solved The Worlds Hardest Math Problem

Zim:G-Gir That W-Was Acually Helpfull Information, How D-Did You-

Gir Then Started Slamming His Head Into A Wall

Gir:YAY!

Zim:COMPUTER!

Computer:what.

Zim:Show Me A Map Of Earth

A Holographic Map Then Apeared And Zim Clicked On A City

Zim:Very Well We Shall Move To This, NOOW TWONZVIEL

Zim Couldn't Pronounce It

Gir:What Happend To Old Townsvile?

Zim:SILENCE!

Zim:Computer Bring Out The Voot Crusier

The Computer Obeyed And The Voot Cruiser Droped To The Ground

Gir, Zim, And Mini Moose Got In The Voot Cruiser And Took Off

Meanwhile In New Townsvile

The Voot Cruiser Flew Near The Ground And Was Flying On The Sidewalk

And Then It Swooped Up

Zim Then Saw A Labratory And He Landed Right Next To It

Zim:Here, WE BUILD HERE!

The Computer Then Did The Samething As In Invader Zim Episode 1, It Basecly Set Up A Base As Noisy As Posible

Then Zim Walked Inside

Zim:YES, MY BASE IS SET UP AND NO DIB TO RUIN IT!

Gir:I WANT PATATOES

Zim:GIR, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR POTA-

Gir:AGHHHHHHHHHHH, AGH, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zim:I Will Be Downstairs In My Laboartory

Gir:Yes Sir!

Meanwhile Next Door In The Lab

Ken:Professor Did You Hear That

Professor:Hai I Did

Ken:Do You Think We Should Call The Power Puff Girls

Professor:No, We Should Check It Out First And If It'S Anything Extreame Poochi Can Call Them

Meanwhile At Zim's Base

Knock Knock

Zim:GIR AWNSWER THE DOOR!

Meanwhile At The Door

The Door Opens

Gir:HI!

Ken:Wow Another Dog That Can Talk, Now Poochi Can Have A Friend

Professor:Kon'nichiwa, Who Are You And How Did You're House Get In Our Yard

Gir:I AM THE TACO KING AND WITH MY WAFFLES I MAGICLY LIFTED THE HOUSE INTO THE YARD!

Zim:GIR, WHO'S AT THE DOOR I CAN'T BE BOTHERED WHEN PLOTING TO DISTROY THE HUMA-

Zim Then See's The Professor And Ken

Zim:UM DISTROY THE HUMANS, UHH, TASTE BUDS WITH MY NEW FOOD RECIPEE

Gir:I Thought We Were Trying To Take Over The

Zim:SILENCE!

Zim:WHAT ARE YOU FILTHY EARTH STINK DOING AT MY DOOR!

Ken:Ummm, Your House Is Located On Private Property.

Zim:Yeah So, Your Point?

Professor:Your Gonna Have To Do Something Abou-

Then Zim Slams The Door On His Face

Zim:I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HIS FILTHY HUMAN TRADITIONS, I HAVE A PLANET TO CONCAUR!

Zim:COMPUTER!

Computer:What.

Zim:What Is The Nearest School Here

Computer:Calculating., CALCULATING!

Computer:New Townsvile High School

Zim:Sighn Me Up For The FILTHY HUMAN LEARNING UNIT!

Meanwhile With The Professor And Ken

Ken:That Guy Seemed Wierd

Professor:I Know But I Guess If He's Not Causing Any Harm He Can Temporaroly Stay There Untill The Mayor And I Work Out A New Location

The Next Day

Blossom:I Can't Believe Were Getting A New Student

Bubbles:I Know Mabey I Can Show Him Around The School And We Can Be Friends

Blossom:Anata was dodesu ka Buttercup?

Buttercup Was Sleeping In Her Desk

Blossom:BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP!

Buttercup:Huh?!, Wha?!

Buttercup:Oh It's You, What Do You Want?

Blossom:Were Talking About The New Kid He's Sapost To Be Hear Today

Buttercup:Oh A New Person, So What.

Blossom:Arn't You At Least Courious As To Who He Might Be?!

Buttercup:Nah, Not Really, As Far As I'm Concerned It's Just Another Anoying Classmate.

Blossom:See Bubbles I Told You She Wouldn't Care

Bubbles:So Wheres Our Teacher

Just Then The Room Turned Dark

And Smoke Entered Threw The Door

Bitters:HI YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSESS FOR STUDENTS, YOUR OLD TEACHER IS SICK SO I'M YOUR NEW STUPID TEACHER, I'M BITTERS , STUPID SCHOOL BOARD!

Bubbles:Hi I'm Bu-

Bitters:SILENCE, DO YOU WANT TO BE SENT TO THE UNDER GROUND CLASSROOMS!

Just Then The Door Slamed Open

Zim:Good Morning You FILTHY EARTH MONKEYS, I Am A Perfectly Normal Human Worm Baby, You Have Nothing To Worry About As Long As You Don't Talk To Me!

Bubbles:This Guy's Wierd, But He Seems Nice

Blossom:(Thoughts)Oh No A Member Of The Gang Green Gang, I Need To Stop Him!

Zim:BITTERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Bitters:OH NO NOT YOU, JUST TAKE YOUR SEAT AND NEVER SPEEK TO ME AGAIN!

Zim Then Took A Seat Right At A Desk Right Between Blossom And Buttercup And Right Behind Bubbles

Bitters:Todays Lesson Is About How Life Is Meaningless And We Will All Die At The End Of It.

After Class

Zim Was Walking To His Next Class

When Bubble Aproched Him

Bubbles:Hi I'm Bubbles, Let Me Be The First To Welcome You To Our School

Zim:Hello HUMAN STINK I Am Glad To Be At Your FILTH SCHOOL THAT SMEELS LIKE HAM, AND VOMIT!

Bubbles:Your Skin Is Green, Are You Sick!

Zim:INSOLENT FOOL GIRL, It's A Skin Condition

Just Then Zim Was Takled By Someone

Blossom:YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TRICK US WELL YOU CAN GO TELL ACE AND THE REST OF THE GANG GREEN GANG THAT YOU CANT TRICK US!

Zim:UN HAND ZIM YOU FILTHY EARTH MONKEY BEFORE I PUNCH YOU I-

Bubbles:Blossom What Are You Doing!

Blossom:IKAGEN'NI SHITE BUBBLES, HE'S CLEARLY PART OF THE GANG GREEN GANG!

Zim:ZIM HAS NO GANGRENE!

Bubbles:Let Go Of Him Do You Want To Make A Bad Impression On The New Kid!

Blossom:Oh, Fine

Blossom Then Looked At Zim

Blossom:BUT I HAVE MY EYE ON YOU!

Zim:YOU EARTH LARVA ARE CRAZY

Then Zim Took Off Screaming To His Next Class

Only Bubbles And Buttercup Were In His Next Class

Zim:Oh Thank The Talest That Girl With Pink Eye Is Gone!

Bubbles:Sorry About That She Can Be Wierd

Zim:WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ZIIIIMMMMMMM!

Zim:TELL ME, TELL ME!

Bubbles:I Was Just Apolig-

Zim:TELL ME!

Bubbles:Never Mind.

A Few Hours Later

The School Bell Rings

Zim:OH FINALLY I CAN GET AWAY FROM THESE CRAZY GIRLS!

Then Rain Clouds Started To Form

Zim:OH NO, GIR!

Gir Then Flew Over In His Disguice

Gir:Yes My Master!

Zim:Gir Activate Shield.

Gir:Okay Dokie!

Then Zim Got On Gir And The Shield Activated And He Flew Zim Home At Light Speed

Inside Zim's Base

Zim:OKAY GIR, LAUNCH THE MUTANT BRAIN EATING SQUID AT THAT LAB OVER THERE!

Gir:YAY, BRAINS!

Then Gir Launched The Squid And It Landed In The Lab

Meanwhile In The Lab

Professor:What Is That

Ken:Poochi, Call The Power Puff Girls

Poochi:Power Puff Girls We Need You!

Just Then The Squid Escaped And Latched It Self Onto The Proffesors Face

Pofessor:AGGGHHH!

Then Blossom, Bubbles And, Buttercup Bursted Into The Lab

Blossom:What Is Profe-

Bubbles:Hurry, We Need To Save Him!

Then Blossom Used Her Yoyo To Rip It Off Of The Professors Face Bubbles Then Use Bubbles To Hurt It's Eyes And Buttercup Killed It With Her Hammer

(Yes I've Noticed The Fights In The Acuall Show Arn't This Extreame But I Wanted To Make It Less Girly)

Buttercup:Professor Are You Okay?!

Professor:Yeah, That Was Close

Bubbles:What Was That Thing?

Poochi:It Looked Like A Mutated Squid

Blossom:Do You Think It Was Z Rays?

Ken:It's Not Likly It Looks Like It Was Altered Threw Machenery

Meanwhile At Zims Base

Zim:WHO WERE THOSE GIRLS!

Zim:THERE RUINING MY PLANS!

Zim:AND HOW DID THEY GET SO STRONG, WAIT A SECOND THE ONLY THING THAT CAN MUTATE PEOPLE LIKE THAT ARE Z RAYS!

Zim Then Sent A Signal To The Tallest

Zim:MY TALLEST, I HAVE URGENT NEWS!

Tallest Red:What Is It Zim.

Zim:I THINK THIS TOWN HAS Z RAYS IN IT!

Tallest Purple:Z RAYS!

Tallest Red:THARS IMPOSSIBLE ALL THE Z RAYS WENT MISSING YEARS AGO!

Zim:I KNOW THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO

Tallest Purple:OKAY WE WILL LOOK INTO IT!

Zim:Invader Zim Sighning Off

He Then Cut The Transmission

Zim:Z RAYS, HOW INTERESTING!


	2. Chapter 2 - Why Is His Head So Big

Power Puff Girls Z Vs Invader Zim

Chapter 2

Zim:SO THOSE GIRLS FROM SCHOOL POSES Z RAYS, INTERESTING!

Zim:(evily lagugs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Just Then Zim Hears A Knock At The Door And Sees Buttercup

Zim:WHAT DO YOU WANT FILTHY STINK HUMAN!

Buttercup:Oh Hi Zim I Didn't Know You Lived Here.

Zim:Oh, Uh, Yeah I Do, Why Don't You Come Inside

Buttercup:Sure Man, Okay.

Buttercup Then Sat On Zim's Couch

Zim Then Locked The Door

Zim:COMPUTER TRAP THIS DIRT CHILD IN A CONTAINMENT TUBE Buttercup:Wait What?!

Then A Tube Surounded Buttercup

Buttercup:ZIM, NANISHITERUNO!

Zim:Drain This Dirt Larva Of All Her Z Rays!

Computer:Fine.

Then The Energy Got Drained Slowly

Zim:NOW WIPE THIS GIRLS MEMORY

The Computer Did That And Zim Let Her Go

Buttercup:Oh Hi Zim How Did I Get In Your House

Zim:I Invited Your FILTHY EARTHLY PRESENCE In.

Buttercup:Oh Okay, Sayonara, See Ya Later

Buttercup Then Left

Zim:(evily lagugs) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Later That Day The Professor Gets A Knock At His Door

Professor:Hello?

Professor:Oh, Hey Buttercup, What Do You Need

Buttercup:I Can't Activated My Powers

Professor:What Do You Mean

Buttercup:I MEAN MY Z RAYS ARE GONE!

Meanwhile At Zim's Base

Zim:NOW I CAN USE THESE Z RAYS TO POWER MY NEW ROBOT THE GIR 2!, I Call It That Because It Distorys Stuff.

Zim Continued To Build His Robot

Meanwhile With The Proffesor

Buttercup:We Need To Get My Z Rays Back

Professor:Okay Get Through School Tomarrow And Don't Tell Anyone About It, I'll Help You Tomarrow

Buttercup:Okay.

The Next Day

Bitters:Class We Have A New Worthless Mind To Be Distroyed

Dib:HELLO, ZIM!

Zim:DIB!

Zim:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Dib:I TRACKED YOU DO-

Zim:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Dib:I Said I Tracked You Down, Man You Have A Listening Probl-

Zim:WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Dib:What Ever.

Buttercup:Man, You Two Must Have A History

Dib:Who, Me And Zim, HES AN ALIEAN

Zim:Non Scence., I'm A Human Worm Baby Just Like You!

Bubbles:Well, I Did Notice Him Calling Us Human Earth Babys

Zim:That's Just An Inside Joke., YOU HUMAN STINK GIRL!

Bubbles:Than Again He Could Be Joking

Zim:Dibs Crazy.

Blossom:(Thoughts) I Think I Belive This Dib Kid

Buttercup:And His Head Is So Big

Zim:I Know That's What I'm All Ways Saying

Dib:MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Buttercup:I Think Zim Is Just Wierd

Bubbles:He's Not Wierd He's Funny!

Meanwhile After School

Dib Was Walking Home

Then Blossom Ran In Front Of Him

Blossom:Psst- Hey Dib

Dib:I'm Standing Right In Front Of You You Don't Have T-

Blossom:Psssssssssssssst

Dib:What?

Blossom:I Believe You

Dib:W-Wait You Acually Belive Me?!

Blossom:Yes I Do, But I Have A Secret To Tell You

Dib:What Is It?!

Blossom Then Transformed Into Hyper Blossom

Blossom:I'm A Super Hero

Dib:OH WOW NOW WE CAN CATCH ZIM SO MUCH MORE EASILY

Blossom:De Wanai Seikaku Ni, I Have These Friends Who Won't Let Me, Will You Help Me

Dib:Don't Worry No Matter What Were Gonna Catch That Aliean

Meanwhile With The Professor

Professor:With This Machene We Can Bring Any Close Z Ray Back Into You

Buttercup:WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR TURN IT ON!

Professor:I Can't

Buttercup:WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!

Professor:It Still Need's A Power Source.

Buttercup:WELL GO GET IT!

Professor:I Can't.

Buttercup:WHY?!

Professor:The Power Source Is A Z Ray.

Buttercup:NANI!?

Professor:WELL IT'S A VERY POWERFUL MACHENE!, OKAY!?

Meanwhile At Zim's Base

Dib And Blossom Were Sneaking Up On Zim

Dib:I've Got You Now Zim!

Zim:Oh Hey Dib., DIB!

Zim:HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY DEFENCES!

Blossom:Gir Let Us In.

Gir:Hi!

Zim:GIR!

Gir:HI TALKING TACO!

Dib:IS THAT A Z RAY?!

Zim:NO!

Dib:HOW DID YOU GET THAT, I HEARD THEY WENT MISSING YEARS AGO!

Zim Then Got In His Robot

Zim:TAKE THIS DIB, IT'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD NORMAL SIZE!

He Then Tryed To Fire A Lazer At Zim But Blossom Bounced It Back With Her Yo Yo

Blossom:I DON'T THINK SO, ZIM!

Zim:GIR, ACTIVATE DEFENCE MODE

Gir:Yes Sir,Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

He Then Got Out Rocket Launchers And Started Firing Them At Zim

Zim:GIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Then Blossom Hit The Robot And It Broke The Z Ray Container And The Z Ray Shot Out And It Flew Back Into Buttercup

Then Gir Left

Meanwhile At The Lab

Buttercup:Hey My Z Rays Are Back

Meanwhile Back At Zim's Base

Zim:NOOOOO, My Robot

Blossom Then Hit Zim With Her Yo Yo Flinging Him Up Into The Air Far Away

Dib:Well Should We Tell Your Friends About Zim?

Zim:I'm Afraid I Can't Let You Do That Dave!

Dib:My Names Dib.

Zim:SILENCE!

Zim Traped Dib And Blossom In A Sound Proof Container And Cloked It As A Tv

Zim Then Left His Base To Find Gir

Blossom They Tryed To Call The Girls But There Was No Signal The Contaier Blocked It

When Zim Was Walking Around Town Looking For Gir He Got Hit In The Face With A Soccer Ball

Zim:WHAT ON IRK!

Buttercup:Sore Ni Tsute OH Moshiwakearimasen.

One Of Zims Contacts Fell Off

Buttercup:What The?!

Zim:What?

Zim:OH THAT'S PINK EYE!

Buttercup:Yeah Right!

Buttercup Then Got A Very Staic Transmission

Blossom:Bu-up-im-s an-liean

Buttercup:YOUR GOING DOWN!


	3. Chapter 3 - An Odd Dream

Power Puff Girls Z Vs Invader Zim

Chapter 3

Zim Is Now Cornered By Buttercup

Buttercup:ANATA WA KONO ATO SHINDESHIMAUDESHOU ZIM!

Zim:THE PINK HUMAN LIES!

Zim:ZIM IS HUMAN!

Buttercup:AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY TOMODACHI!

Zim:YOU FILTHY STINK MONKEY, YOU THINK, ZIIIIMMM, WOULD EVER BE FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY!

Buttercup Then Ran At Zim With Her Hammer Ready To Hit Him In The Face

Zim:(Thoughs) HOW WILL I FIND G.I.R. NOW!, Wait a second.

Zim:OOOHHH .RRRRRRR., SHE'S GOT WAFFLES!

Buttercup:WAFFLES, REALLY, WHAT GOOD ARE WAFFLE GONNA D-

Then Buttercup Was Intercupted By G.I.R. Charging At Her

G.I.R.:WAFFLES!

Then G.I.R. Latched Onto Buttercups Face And Started Scratching Her Face

G.I.R.:WHERE DEM WAFFLES AT, WHERE DEM WAFFLE BE AT!

Buttercup:GET OFF OF ME!

Zim Clearly Proud Of Himself Said

Zim:Oh G.I.R, The Waffles Are In Her Hammer

Then G.I.R. Started Distroying Her Hammer

Buttercup:KAMI NO HAHA!

Then Her Wepon Split In Half

G.I.R.'S Eyes Then Filled Up With Tears

G.I.R.:(sad) waffles?

Then G.I.R. Saw A Waffle Restrant

G.I.R.:YAY!

Then G.I.R. Ran Into The Waffle Restrant And Ordered 12,000,000,000,000 Piles Of Waffles

Zim:Foolish Human, You Are Powerless To The., GREAT ZIIIMMMMMM!

Buttercup:YOU THINK I CAN'T JUST PUNCH YOU!

Zim:yes, yes I do.

Buttercup Then Punched Zim Into The Air And He Landed A Mile Away Into His Base

Zim:Well Those, HUMANS, Know I'm An Aliean

Zim:COMUTER!

Computer:WHAT!

Zim:Move My Base To Somewhere The Humans Will Never Expect

Computer:YES MASTER!

But Then Zim Woke Up After A Long Night Of Building His Robot

Zim:IT WAS A DREAM!

Zim:THE DIB STINK NEVER SHOWED UP TO THAT, FILTHY HUMAN SCHOOL!

Zim:MY BRILLIANT PLAN IS NOT RUIND AFTER ALL, I AM ZIIIIMMMMMM!

The Next Day

Bitters:Doom, Doom, DOOOOMMMMMM!

Zim Then Entered The Class

Bitters:Zim, Your Late.

Zim:I WAS WORKING ON MY BRILIEANT EVI-

Everyone In The Class Was Staring At Him

Zim:My, New Recipe, I'm Baking Muffins.

G.I.R.:YAY MUFFINS!

Zim:G.I.R. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Bubbles:He's The New Kid

G.I.R.:THEY HAD WAFFLES FOR BRECKFEST TODAY!

Buttercup:Never, EVER, Bring That Up Again

G.I.R.:I GOT BANED FROM THE SCHOOL CAFITERIA, YAY!

Bitters:Now Zim Sence G.I.R. Is In Your Seat We'll Need Somewhere For You To Sit

Bitters:YOU!

Bitters Point's At Princess Morebucks

Bitters:YOUR BEING TRANSFERED TO THE UNDER GROUND CLASSROOMS

A Hole Opens In The Floor And The Desk Falls In It As Princess Morebucks Is Screaming

And The Hole Closes

Bitters:AND YOU!

Bitters Points To Natsuki Urawa And The Same Thing Happends

Blossom:Under Ground Class's?, I Don't Remember There Being Under Ground Class's?!

Bitters:There Arn't.

Bubbles:KOWAIDESU!

Blossom:We All Are, Bubbles, We All Are.

Zim Then Took His Seat That Was Now Right Next To G.I.R.

G.I.R. Then Pulled Out A Peace Of Paper With A Drawing Of A Cross Eyed Buttercup On It

G.I.R.:(wispere)Pssst- Hey Master Look What I Drew.

Then G.I.R. And Zim Both Start Laughing

To Zim, Gir Making Fun Of The Enemy Was Histaricle

Zim:She Dose Look Like That Dosn't She.

Then Bubbles See's It

Bubbles Face Get A Scared

Bubbles:(wispere)You Guys Have To Get Rid Of That!

Buttercup:Get Rid Of Wha-

Buttercup Then See's It

Buttercup Then Becomes Angry

Buttercup:WATASHI WA ANATA TO ISSHO NI OWATTA NOCHI, ANATA WA NANI MO KAKU KOTO GA DEKINAIDESHOU!

Buttercup:YOU, ME, AFTER SCHOOL!

Zim:Well, I Think That Went Well., Right G.I.R.?

Gir Than Nodd's In Agreement As He Eats A Muffin

Meanwhile After School

The Bell Ring's

Zim And G.I.R. Are Preparing To Leave For School When From Behind Him He Hears

Buttercup:ZIM!

Buttercup:YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD SKIP THIS FIGHT!?

Zim:Zim Has No Time For You Human Argume-

Then Buttercup Punches Him In The Face

And Then Zim Get's Mad

Zim:You've Made A Big Mistake Dirt Child, You Have Invoked The Wrath Of The Irken Elite!

Then Zim Thought For A Moment

Zim:(thoughts)If I Kill Her Now, Then I Will Be Exposed, The Tallest Will Lose All Respect For Me, But What Am I Going To D-.

Then Zim Got An Idea From A Dream He Had

Zim:OOOHHH .RRRRRRR., SHE'S GOT WAFFLES!

Buttercups Face That Went Wight

Buttercup:Oh No.

Then Buttercup Was Intercupted By G.I.R. Charging At Her

G.I.R.:WAFFLES!

Then G.I.R. Latched Onto Buttercups Face And Started Scratching Her Face

G.I.R.:WHERE DEM WAFFLES AT, WHERE DEM WAFFLE BE AT!

Buttercup:GET OFF OF ME!

Then Zim Ran Away And Buttercup Threw G.I.R. Off Of Her And G.I.R. Hit The Floor

But When Buttercup Looked Around Zim Was Nowhere In Sight

Meanwhile With Zim

Zim Finishes The Robot But The Robot Malfuntions And Colapses And The Z-Ray Is Let Out

Meanwhile At The Lab

Buttercup:Hey My Z Rays Are Back

Meanwhile Back At Zim's Base

Zim:NOOOOOOO, WHAT WHEN WRONG!

Zim Then Opened The Robot To See Spagetti And Meatballs Stuffed Inside Of It

G.I.R.:Oh Yeah, I Made Those, Don't Tell Anyone Where I Hid Them.

Zim:G.I.R.!


	4. Chapter 4 - Be Prepared For The Irkens

Power Puff Girls Z Vs Invader Zim

Chapter 4

A Few Days Eairler

Tallest Red:THATS IMPOSSIBLE ALL THE Z RAYS WENT MISSING YEARS AGO!

Zim:I KNOW THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT TOO

Tallest Purple:OKAY WE WILL LOOK INTO IT!

Zim:Invader Zim Sighning Off

Zim Then Cut The Transmission

Tallest Red:Do You Think Zim Was Telling The Truth About Z Rays

Tallest Purple:Didn't Zim Say Something About The Species On The Planet Mutateing

Then Tallest Purple Pushed A Purple Button And A Bunch Of Irken Soilders Apeared

Tallest Purple:You Are The Finest Soilders In The Irken Armada Go Find Earth And Kill The Ones Who Posses Z Rays

Soilder:But Sir We Don't Know Where Earth Is

Tallest Purple:FIRE HIM OUT THE AIR LOCK!

Then A Tube Apeared And Sucked The Soilder Out

Tallest Red Pulled Up A Computer

Tallest Red:Find Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, And Kaoru Matsubara.

Tallest Purple:How Did You Prononce That?

Tallest Red:I'm Biligual.

The Soilders Then Left And Hoped Into Voot Cruisers

There Was An Army Of Voot Cruisers Heading For Earth

Soilder:When Will We Be There S.I.R.

The S.I.R. Unit Was Brocken And It Sounded Like G.I.R.

S.I.R.:WEEEEEEEEE

Then It Grabed The Steating Wheal And Drove The Soilder's Voot Cruiser Into The Sun And He Died


End file.
